


生日礼物 R18年下

by wzyhhh



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 骨科 年下 原耽
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wzyhhh/pseuds/wzyhhh
Summary: 还是上次那对骨科兄弟，不过这次弟弟反攻了，不喜慎入。含车震，后入。





	生日礼物 R18年下

**Author's Note:**

> 满18上车，老规矩

哥哥出差已经有一个多月没有回来了。  
弟弟的生日就快到了，哥哥许诺一定会在弟弟生日的前一晚上赶回来。  
在弟弟生日的两个月前，哥哥就在问弟弟想要什么生日礼物，不过弟弟说还没有想好，说想好了再告诉哥哥。  
哥哥看看手机上的日历，很好，还有两天就可以回去了，他想起弟弟的面庞，英俊的脸上露出笑容。马上就可以见面了。  
这时弟弟的电话打了进来，哥哥连忙接起，电话那头传来熟悉的声音，“哥哥，你是不是后天就回来了!我好想你啊” "是啊，哥哥很快就会回来了，到时候给你过生日。想要什么礼物呢？“ 说到这里，弟弟突然开始结巴起来，“那个。。。哥哥，你看我马上就过生日了，我想。。。下次做的时候，我。。。我想当1.。。”  
哥哥有些惊讶，愣了好几秒都没有说话。这货居然想反攻啊！不过想想，偶尔换一下也没什么不好。看着弟弟每次都被自己肏得那么爽，突然也想试试被干的感觉有没有那么爽。 弟弟听哥哥半天没有回话，急忙说：“哥哥不愿意就算了，我也很喜欢被哥哥肏，我还是当0吧。。。”哥哥笑着说，“算了，你生日嘛，哥哥这次满足你。我后天晚上到，你把车开来接我。”“谢谢哥哥！我。。我一定会让哥哥满意的！” 

过了两天，哥哥终于到了机场，回来的时候都要凌晨了。看到在出口处等待的弟弟，哥哥不禁露出笑容。弟弟老远就看到了哥哥，兴奋地挥舞着手臂，“哥哥，在这里！” 弟弟一手拉着行李箱，一手拉着哥哥，想到接下来会发生的事情，他非常兴奋，下身甚至有抬头的趋势。哥哥看到弟弟这么急不可待的样子，轻轻笑了，嘴贴近弟弟的耳朵，“怎么，就这么急着肏你哥哥啊。”弟弟满脸通红，快步拉着哥哥走向机场的停车场。 

到了停车的地方，弟弟打开后备箱放行李，哥哥打开后座车门，只见座椅上放好了避孕套和润滑剂。弟弟关上后备箱，迫不及待地把哥哥按在座椅上吻下去。嘴唇的柔软和熟悉的温度，让两人都还想要更多。吻到要缺氧了，哥哥才把弟弟一把推开，“你。。。你先去前面开车，开到人少一点的地方。机场的停车场不适合搞车震。我才下飞机，你先让我歇会儿。”弟弟恋恋不舍地磨蹭到驾驶座上开车了。 

哥哥坐在后座上缓了一会儿，慢慢脱下裤子，内裤也一并脱下，双腿曲起，脚也踩在座椅上，摆成门户大开的M型，下身的风光一览无遗，露出粉嫩的穴口与硕大的阴茎和沉甸甸的阴囊。弟弟从车内的后视镜看到这香艳的一幕，只觉得头昏脑涨，“哥哥。。。哥哥在干什么。。。” 哥哥故作惊讶地说：“你不是要肏哥哥吗，哥哥先给自己做扩张，不然你把哥哥肏坏了怎么办。”说着拿起润滑剂往手里到，故意让弟弟看到这一幕。弟弟恨不得现在就停车，把哥哥按在座椅上疯狂地肏。哥哥仿佛看透了他的心思，轻轻地笑了，“先专心开车，我后面没有用过，扩张要长一些。不过哥哥没有做过0呢，弟弟今天教我怎么做好不好”说着看着手里的润滑剂，故意露出很为难的样子。“哥哥。。。你在你的小骚穴那里抹一点润滑，然后试着插一根手指进去。” 

哥哥依照弟弟的话，试着插入一根手指，“怎么办。。。好紧啊，插不进去。” “哥哥别慌，慢一点，不要弄伤了。”过了好几分钟后，后穴终于勉强吞下半根手指。“哥哥你放松一点，再多用点润滑，再放一根手指进去。”哥哥试着放入第二根手指，“啊。。。绞得我手指好紧啊。。。好热。。。”前列腺液与润滑剂混在一起，顺着大腿根流下，后穴逐渐变得温暖湿润起来，主动迎和着异物的侵入。第一次用到后面，扩张很艰难，滋味不好受，好不容易顺利塞进第三根手指后，哥哥的呻吟染上哭腔道：“弟弟。。。好不舒服，有点痛，好不习惯。。。你快插进来让哥哥爽一下。”弟弟怕这样再开下去要出车祸，把车开到僻静的小巷子里，打开车门来到后座。只见哥哥眼角泛红，有几滴生理性的泪水挂在脸庞，弟弟心疼不已，舔掉哥哥的泪水，“哥哥。。。没事的，很快就好。” 

弟弟俯下身，用嘴含住了哥哥的硕大。那肉棒尺寸太大，即使现在没有勃起，弟弟也只能勉强吞下半根。弟弟温柔地舔着，用舌头灵活地挑逗马眼，不时突然含住，用力一吸，双手也把玩着两边的阴囊，轻轻揉捏着。哥哥舒服地发出呻吟：“啊。。。好棒，老公技术好好。。那里在上面一点。。。舔一下。。”肉棒以肉眼可见的速度迅速充血膨胀变硬，有生命一般不时在弟弟嘴里弹跳两下。弟弟强忍着不适，一个深喉含下去，喉管迅速收缩，哥哥被夹得直接射在了弟弟的喉咙里。弟弟一阵咳嗽，却直接把精液全部吞下，嘴角还挂着两滴白浊，“哥哥的好甜。。。真好吃。。。现在该哥哥下面的小嘴尝一下我的了”哥哥被刚才的口交取悦了，换了个姿势，翻了个身骑乘在上，“弟弟真棒，刚才让哥哥好爽，那么哥哥教你怎么做1吧。” 

哥哥上半身穿着规规矩矩的西装，下半身却什么都什么都没穿，弟弟爱死了哥哥这种禁欲又淫荡的样子。哥哥拿起一个避孕套，用嘴叼着撕开，拉开裤链褪下弟弟的裤子，高耸的欲望瞬间弹出，哥哥为他套好套子，“这个是避孕套，车上清理起来麻烦，你先带着。”说着又往弟弟手上倒润滑液，“这个是润滑液，现在用手指插到我后面去，找一下敏感点，等会儿肏起来才舒服。” 

弟弟伸进去两指，刚刚才高潮过的身体异常敏感，肠肉紧紧地吸附着他的手指，热情地迎接他的入侵。弟弟仔细地探寻着里面的奥妙，手指不时转动轻轻抠挖，不时就找到了那块儿软肉，按压了几下，哥哥就发出了放浪的呻吟，腰一软，差点滑下去，“啊。。。好舒服。。。快肏进来吧，好想要。。。” 

弟弟将哥哥掀下来，两人位置换了下，他将哥哥的两条腿驾到肩上，“哥哥，我要推车上你了”说着便将火热的性器插入里面。

因为是哥哥第一次用后面，进去的过程很缓慢。弟弟虽然忍得很辛苦，却不愿哥哥受伤，只能慢慢来。终于进去了一大半，缓了一会儿之后，弟弟便浅浅地抽插起来，双手紧紧地抓着哥哥的小腿，“哥哥放松点，你后面太紧了。”两人开始了缠绵的亲吻，哥哥终于稍微放松了一点，“你。。你用力一点，再深一点。。。”后穴空虚极了，只想被填满，哥哥不禁主动挺胯往前送，一副任人肏干的样子。弟弟逐渐加大了动作的幅度，每一下都干得又狠又深，重重地压过前列腺。哥哥则任由自己在这种灭顶的快感中逐渐迷失，叫得更加地放浪。看到哥哥被自己肏干到爽得失神淫荡的样子，弟弟的心里感受到了前所未有的满足感。干了半个小时后，两人一起释放，车的后座一片狼藉，充斥着情色的味道。 

两人已经一个多月没有做过了，一次车震显然不能满足饥渴的欲望。弟弟把车开到了最近的酒店，拉着哥哥直奔房间。两人一刻也等不急了，在电梯里热烈缠绵地亲吻，跌跌撞撞地总算进到了房间。把门一关，两人急不可待地将对方的裤子扒下来。哥哥跪在床边，整个上半身都趴在床上，主动用手将臀瓣向两侧用力掰开，露出被肏得烂熟的小穴，诱人的淫水顺着白嫩的大腿根流下，“快进来，干我。。。”弟弟一边揉着哥哥柔软的臀肉，一边往哥哥的小腹下垫了个枕头，“哥哥今天表现得真不错，我会好好奖励你的。”弟弟揽着哥哥的腰，直接将肉棒塞进了饥渴的小穴，一刻不停地挺胯，开始大力地征伐，激烈的啪啪声不绝于耳。后入姿势使性器进到了一个可怕的深度，哥哥觉得自己要被顶穿一般，前列腺被肏得又狠又爽，弟弟又腾出一只手抚慰着他前面高耸的欲望，前后的刺激使他要被快感逼疯，哥哥被这么按着高潮了两次，只会哭着说“好爽”“再快一些”“不要了。。。不要停。。。”弟弟也觉得太爽了，哥哥的里面让他第一次使用，本来就让他十分满足，紧致温热的甬道满足了他的欲望。他将哥哥翻了个面对着他，看着对方泛红的的眼角与嫣红的唇瓣，他心中更是被激起了强烈的征服欲，只想把这人狠狠地压在身下疯狂地肏干。 

不知道干了多久，直到两人都精疲力尽，再也射不出什么东西的时候，弟弟才从里面退出来。“好累。。。你怎么。。。干了那么久啊。。。我骨头都要散架了。。。”“那哥哥爽吗。。。我今天可是很卖力了。。。”“还不错，你生日礼物，喜欢就好。”弟弟啄吻在哥哥的嘴角，“谢谢哥哥，这是我收到的最好的生日礼物。”


End file.
